The Rhymey Blog Thingiemajig!
by CoHOCD
Summary: Me: Well, basically it's a blog with rhymey words. Nudge: She got bored one night...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome all! I just wanted to say thank you to the following people.

Nudge: St. Fang of Boredom for creating the poetry corner thingie-majig.

Me: James Patterson for creating Maximum Ride.

Nudge: And that is all.

**Up above is my disclaimer,**

**And it probably couldn't get any lamer,**

**I like to think of myself as cool,**

**But when I read book reports everyone drools,**

**It's kind of embarrassing but I'm okay,**

**At least I won't be working at McDonalds in twenty years,**

**I think of it THAT way**

Me: Hehe, that was fun!

Nudge: Yeah, you are pretty lame.

Me: LE GASP! You are a guest in this house! You will not call me lame!

Nudge: I'm not a guest! You kidnapped me!

Me: True that, true that. Okay, you win this round, but I'll get you!

**Ever since I kidnapped Nudge,**

**We have pointless arguments and our friends say "What the fudge?",**

**Okay that's not actually true but fudge rhymes with Nudge,**

**And so does the book Henry and Mudge!**

**Henry and Mudge, **

**A childhood favorite,**

**My dad doesn't like his hair so he shaves it,**

**There are people who can't concentrate all around the world, **

**It's not a life choice it's a dis- Hey look! A Squirrel!**

Me: :D

Nudge: … How long did it take you to think that one up?

Me: -shrugs- I wasn't counting!

Nudge: you don't know how to count?

Me: Nuh-uh!

**I just wasn't counting,**

**I DO know how to count,**

**Uhhhhhhhhhhh,**

**Or maybe I could be like Boots,**

**And go with Gregor to the Fount!**

Nudge: HA! You DON'T know how to count!

Me:…

Nudge: And if you're wondering, Boots and Gregor are from this awesome series called The Underland Chronicles.

Me: Yep!

**The first one is called,**

"**Gregor The Overlander",**

**I saw it in the library,**

**And decided to take a gander,**

"**Such good books,**

**I know you'll get hooked",**

**Mrs. Librarian said,**

**As I walked out the door,**

**And the next day I ran in yelling "More, more, MORRRRRRRRRE!!!" **

Nudge: That's an interesting poem…

Me: Yeah, and we have school tomorrow!

Nudge: Yep, and I can't wait till GT Wednesday!

Me: You only say that because you always get all the questions right.

Nudge: Yep!

Me: But only because you look over Mrs. Mehl's shoulder and read the answers out loud!

Nudge: Yep!

**In GT we're practicing for an academic competition,**

**The questions are too hard,**

**So I've decided to make a petition,**

**For easier questions,**

**But I doubt it'll work,**

**Cause the person who runs it,**

**Is the ultimate jerk,**

Me: AMEN TO THAT!

Nudge: Well, that's all for today!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi! Hi, you!

Nudge: Will you stop pretending to be Boots?! She's two-years-old!

Me: Fofo!

Nudge: It's Photos Glowglow, and you're so lucky the stupid lightning bug isn't here now, or he and Zap would steal all your cake!

Me: :D

**Photos Glowglow is his name,**

**Boots calls him Fofo, **

**But he's still the same!**

**He'll run away after stealin' your cake,**

**Heck, he only saved Gregor,**

**For the cake!**

Me: That was amusing.

Nudge: Yep, but I'm not sure cake and cake count as rhyming…

Me: Here, I'll SHOW you I'm not cheating the system!

**Cake is cake,**

**And it's not fake,**

**To rhyme the word cake,**

**With the word cake!**

Me: See!

Nudge: Yeah, cause you CAN'T argue with a poem that's going to be posted on the interwebs!

Me: -nods twice-

**The interwebs is a powerful place,**

**It can hurt you like a mace,**

**Use it right and you'll have fun,**

**But if you abuse it,**

**You better run, run, run!**

Me: From your MOM!

Nudge: Oh, so now you're going to start you're mom jokes, huh?

Me: No, I seriously mean you better run from you're mom. She has the power to make you feel guilty about staying at home and reading fanfiction instead of going to your brother's football game.

Nudge: I still can't believe you did that. I mean, you left me to fend for myself in a huge crowd full of BOYS!

Me: You're point being?

Nudge: … BOYS!

Me: …

**Boys will be boys,**

**So they'll always be rude,**

**Most have major attitude,**

**except for my boyfriend,**

**But he doesn't count,**

**He's a pervert,**

**So girls,**

**Hide your mounds! **

Me: :D

Nudge: …


End file.
